


Sirens

by Anonymous



Category: Bear Ghost
Genre: Apocalypse, Diary/Journal, Mental Instability, Music, Other, Unreliable Narrator, the story is told in a super vague way sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One possible interpretation of the song.
Collections: Anonymous





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is super clunky... i'm not good at writing in this format. but hey, practice is what makes perfect right?

Entry 1 (March 16)

Whew, it feels a bit silly to write in a diary or something, but one of the girls here told me it’s a good way to let go of stress. By “here” I mean… honestly, I don’t know. Somewhere down in the metro tunnels, but I’m not sure which street we’re under anymore. There’s thirteen of us—a couple with their kids, myself, another teen, and 6 adults. It’s been a few days since we started camping down here, and it’s also been that many days since I've slept more than four hours at a time. I guess the girl (I think her name is Emmy or something like that? Emma? Emily? She has a soft voice and I didn’t hear her very well)—anyway, she must’ve noticed I’m super on-edge and told me to write about my feelings, which sounds stupid, but there’s nothing better to do. I kinda feel bad about using the margins of my World Mythology textbook to write, but she was right, I do feel calmer now. 

Entry 2 (March 17, 2021)

God, this is crazy

Entry 3 (it’s still the 17th of March, ugh, time moves so slowly)

I’m very, very, very bored. And it’s very very very dark down here. Literally have to use a flashlight to write… it’s THAT dark. And cold. I’d even prefer being back in that hellhole called school to this. At least they had central heating, even if it wasn’t working half the time. Half-working is better than nothing at all, ain’t it?

Entry 4 

We’re packing up and moving further down the tunnel ‘cause Matt heard weird noises back where we came from. It’s been exactly a week since this started, and no trains have passed. What if one just comes and runs us over while we’re sleeping, would that be fucked up or what? Maybe we should move off the tracks. There’s 2 tiny concrete walkways we could try to stay on. 

Entry 5

Both Jen and Matt are acting strangely. Emma’s even quieter than usual. And I feel like my heart’s beating way too quickly all the time… it’s tiring. I can’t stop bouncing my leg and I think it’s getting on the others’ nerves. Sorta feels like there’s something coming, but do I blame the actual literal apocalypse on that, or my anxiety? Wish I had my meds down here so I’d stop, like, chewing my fingers till they bleed. 

Entry 6 (March 29) 

Emma and her brother are gone. Just disappeared. Their parents kinda… went insane, or something. They kept screaming at each other, and Jolene—I guess she’s our leader, now—knocked them out with something so they wouldn’t attract attention. We’re moving again. I feel like my lungs are on fire. 

Entry 7 (April 1)

Do you think this is all some sort of messed up joke? I wouldn’t even be mad if it turned out the attacks up above at the start of this were by actors and this is a convoluted global prank. 

Entry 8 (April 10)

A lot of things have happened, but I don’t want to think about them or write them, so uh… sorry, inanimate mythology textbook, but you’re not gonna get the tea on this, ha… Anyway. I miss my family, and my friends. Our group’s down to 8 now. One of the flashlights went dead, and none of us have batteries. Matt’s humming a tune in his sleep again. It’s annoying.

Entry 9 (April 12)

Sometimes, when it’s very late and everyone else is asleep, I can hear a song drifting down the tunnels, all echo-y and distant… I think that’s where Matt heard it first. He keeps humming the same thing as that distant one. For some reason, I don’t find it as annoying anymore. Pretty catchy tbh. Jesus, I’m exhausted. Nighty night, textbook.

Entry 10 (May 9)

Happy mother’s day, mom. I don’t know where you are right now, but I hope you’re doing better than we are.

Entry 11 (May 17)

Came across another “settlement” and now we’re all staying together. Their group hasn’t been dwindling like ours has, apparently. Did I tell you one of us died in her sleep yesterday? She’s never gonna get a proper burial.

So. What’s their secret to keeping it together?

Entry 12 (May 29)

I had a weird dream last night. That song’s back, and I think Matt suspects me. He knows I know that he knows I’ve heard it.

Entry ?

It goes like this, the 4th, the 5th… and cities fall, and so grows the rift…

Let’s talk. Not out loud.

What

I don’t know, you keep writing in this thing, and it seems  
like a pretty good way to have a secret conversation.  
Unless you want to follow me away from the  
group and into the secluded parts of the tunnel?

HELL NO  
We can talk this way. Prehistoric texting amirite?

You have a cute laugh. 

Literally shut up or I’m sacrificing you to the  
monsters above.

So you do know about them.

What, am I the only one who’s seen them?  
Don’t you remember the 1st day of this sucky armeggeddon  
when they descended in a flock upon the streets and  
ate people? Was I seriously the only one  
who saw that and lived to tell the tale?

I was just getting off the train when it happened.  
No, I didn’t see them, and I had headphones in  
when everyone in the station suddenly panicked.  
I panicked too and ran until I came across you  
and the others. 

Oh. 

What do they look like?

Like angels.  
Wings, teeth, fiery eyes. Hurts to look too long.

They sound angelic, for sure. Maybe  
they’re sirens. Are sirens in this book? It’s  
about mythology isn’t it? 

Yeah. Catchy music.  
And sirens have wings in some depictions.  
I don’t want to worry you but you’ve been  
singing in your sleep, actually. Same tune  
as theirs. Did you know that?

Yes. But I’m not scared.

Why???

How about you follow me to the secluded areas  
of the tunnel, and we can talk?

ok

Entry 13 (June 2)

This is our secret.

I’m not so scared of them anymore. The song is calming, soothing… beautiful, but something is watching us from the shadows. It’s not doing anything else, just watching and humming quietly when we’re all asleep and I pretend to be so too. 

On another note, I can’t remember what my family looks like. This group of survivors is the closest thing I have to a family now.

Entry 14 (July 21)

Happy 100th day anniversary of the apocalypse! Finally got brave enough to leave the tunnels and are camping near the stairs leading up to the world. We broke a vending machine open to celebrate.

Entry 15 (July 24)

My brain is like… a radio. 

Entry 16 (July 25)

Static, song, static, song, Matt’s voice, and a telepathic chorus in a language I don’t know. I can feel his gaze on me… he’s speaking but his lips aren’t moving. I gotta go. Talk to you later, textbook.

Entry 17 (July 26)

Whaddaya know? They’re closin’ in on us! And he’s not human! What is humanity anyway? I won’t blame him, but the others do. They’re getting suspicious. And I’m super anxious to see the sky again. 

This is our secret. 

Entry 18 (Probably August, idk)

I’M SICK OF HIDING. We’re headin’ up to the surface today, since I managed to convince everyone to stop hiding. They’re not that dangerous, not if you know how to navigate around them. Matt and I know. We can lead the survivors somewhere with more food, since what we came down here with, and the vending machine, have both run dry. 

Entry 19

Found a new residence in an empty building! The streets are terrifyingly empty and I haven’t seen a single new soul, but god, the sky! What a wonderful shade of blue! The clouds are scarce, but fluffy and white and I missed them so much! The plants, the light, the buildings! I feel like I could fly!!

The radio is louder out here. I can hear them more clearly, but the others can’t. They trust me with their lives.

Jolene went missing a ago, I realize I forgot to tell you that. Matt and I are co-leading now.

Entry 20

I snuck out to their nest last night, when they were asleep. The area is weirdly magnetized, and even as I walked away I could feel my blood resisting it. They’re so beautiful.

We get the strange urge to dance sometimes. Matt’s disguise is slipping. I feel like my humanity is slipping. The survivors still trust us, they haven’t noticed… they don’t KNOW…

Entry 21

Song, song, static, song, his voice is music. I know the words now, I can understand it. They’re singing of their victories across the dimensions. Of all the ways for the world to end, this is a pretty fine way to go, I guess. Weird, but at least it’s not like the world ignited or got flooded or something. Music is marginally better than everything being actively on fire, ya know? 

22

If there’s no way to escape it… why not embrace it?

23

Why do they trust us with their lives so thoroughly? If I tell them where to go, they’ll go there. The nest isn’t far away. The sirens know where we are, anyway—I can feel them getting closer, the tug is getting painful.

The silence is so loud it’s drowning my thoughts. I can hardly think. He’s telling me to calm down— it’s gonna be over with so soon, there’s nothing left to worry about—

They’re singing. I can sing along.

Textbook, if anyone finds you, please tell them that I needed this, that it’s not fair and there’s no turning back, sometimes. People make mistakes, and I can’t take this one back.

**Author's Note:**

> bear ghost's got a bunch of really fun music honestly, it pains me that so few people know about em


End file.
